


Taking turns

by magenta



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Glam Rock RPF
Genre: Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magenta/pseuds/magenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the way to the Idol finale, Adam and Sauli hit some traffic. They have to pass the time somehow...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking turns

**Author's Note:**

> Just short and mostly PWP, with a side of schmoop. Someday I'll write something for these two that isn't just porn, I promise!

“Is traffic always this bad here?” Sauli leaned closer to the window of the limo, looking out at the sea of practically stopped cars around them.

Adam shrugged, sliding across the seat and looping his arm around Sauli’s shoulder. “I guess? I hardly ever notice it anymore.” He let his other hand rest on Sauli’s leg, moving up to play around the edges of the rip high on his thigh.

Sauli let out a soft sigh, his leg twitching until his thigh bumped against Adam’s. He leaned back into Adam and away from the window, turning his face up to smile at. “What are you doing?”

“Passing the time.” Adam let his fingers slip under the fabric of Sauli’s jeans, the fabric too tight to really let him go anywhere beyond teasing. “With traffic like this, we might be stuck in this limo for quite awhile.

Dropping his voice, Sauli leaned in closer, sliding his hand under Adam’s suit jacket. “That glass, does it block sound?”

“Only one way to find out.” Adam kissed Sauli suddenly and deeply, moving his hands to Sauli’s waist and tugging him until he got the hint, flinging one leg over Adam’s hips. One of the benefits of Sauli’s size was that they could do this without his head banging against the ceiling of the limo, something that Adam knew from experience had a tendency to ruin the mood. Sauli unbuttoned Adam’s jacket, sliding his hands around Adam’s waist and up his back, pulling him forward to deepen the kiss. The shift in position brought their groins closer together, and Sauli moaned into Adam’s mouth, grinding down against him.

Adam’s fingers were still teasing the soft skin of Sauli’s thigh through the rip in his jeans, but when he felt Sauli move against him, his fingers dug in hard. He moved his hands from Sauli’s thigh, one sliding up to wrap around his waist, the other pressing over the growing bulge in Sauli’s jeans. He rubbed a slow, easy circle over Sauli’s fly, feeling his cock press harder and harder against his palm as Sauli’s hands gripped tight into Adam’s shirt.

Sauli’s breath hitched and he pulled away from Adam’s lips just far enough to speak, his voice soft like he still didn’t trust the glass separating them from the driver. “Adam, red carpet. There’ll be pictures.”

“And they’ll be fucking amazing pictures.” Adam pressed their lips together again, rolling his hips up to get more friction on his own cock, already straining against the zipper of his pants. “Are you going to come pose with me, baby? I want you to.”

“Adam, I don’t know.” Sauli gasped when Adam’s hand pressed harder against his cock, his hips rocking down into the pressure. “It makes me nervous.”

Adam thrust his hips up harder, his cock rubbing alongside his fingers over Sauli’s cock, bringing another gorgeous soft moan from Sauli’s lips. “I’ll be right there with you, holding your hand. And maybe I can help with some of those nerves now.” Adam’s fingers wrapped around Sauli’s cock as much as they could, stroking through the fabric of his jeans, feeling the heat even through the layers. He trailed his fingers over the length, teasing around the head until he could start to feel just a little moisture soak through.

Sauli’s hands let go from where they were fisted in Adam’s shirt, sliding over his chest and his belly, trembling fingers grabbing for Adam’s belt. Adam wrapped his fingers around Sauli’s wrist, stilling him, and guided his hands back up, shaking his head. “No, your turn first, baby.”

Sauli let out a shaking breath and nodded, flattening one hand on Adam’s chest, letting his thumb rub in small circles over Adam’s nipple. He twined his other hand in Adam’s hair, pulling their mouths together as he shifted, pressing down harder against Adam’s hand and cock, rolling his hips until the friction made his breath come in uneven gasps. He panted against Adam’s mouth, licking messily across his lips and kissing a trail across his jaw, closing his teeth lightly on the soft skin just underneath Adam’s jaw.

Adam breathed in sharply, his hips thrusting up, his hand stroking harder over Sauli’s cock. Sauli dragged his mouth down Adam’s neck, kissing and nipping the sensitive skin, feeling a little thrill that when they walked the red carpet, when all those pictures were taken, maybe there’d be a little mark, a shadow on Adam’s throat. Not enough for anyone else to notice, but enough for Sauli to know it was there, enough to give him a weird kind of comfort. He moaned softly against Adam’s throat, leaning heavily into Adam’s chest, his hips rocking faster.

Heat was starting to pool low in Sauli’s belly, his breathe warm and damp against Adam’s skin, and Adam met every thrust and roll of his hips with one of his own, his fingers digging into Sauli’s hip, holding him steady. Sauli’s orgasm hit him in a wave, rolling up from the base of his spine and spilling hot and sticky inside his jeans. Adam’s hand worked him through it gentle and easy, and for a few long moments Sauli let himself collapse against Adam’s chest, Adam’s own cock pressing hard against Sauli’s belly.

A staticky crackle filled the small space, and Sauli was startled enough to almost fall backwards onto the floor. “We’re just a few minutes out, Mr Lambert, Mr Koskinen. Sorry about the delay.”

Adam leaned over to push the button on the intercom, his voice only sounding a little husky. “Not a problem at all, thank you for letting us know.”

Sauli climbed off Adam’s lap, wincing at the cooling mess in his jeans. Before he could even complain, Adam was there with one of the bar towels in hand, dumping the contents of one of the tiny bottles of water found in the mini-fridge on it. He worked fast, unbuttoning Sauli’s jeans and cleaning him gently, and in another situation Sauli might have felt embarrassed, but he was pretty sure walking a red carpet with come soaking through his pants would have been far more embarrassing.

“I’m sorry we didn’t have time for you.” They’d finished cleaning up, and Sauli was tucked back under Adam’s arm, watching as they rolled up to the theatre. His hand rested on Adam’s thigh, fingers and thumb framing the rather impressive bulge that still tented Adam’s pants.

Adam grinned down at him, wiping a thumb over Sauli’s lips to get up a few stray smears of lipgloss. “Don’t worry about it, baby. It’ll be my turn when we get home.” He shifted his hips so that his cock was right underneath Sauli’s hand, and Sauli couldn’t help but squeeze it, a little promise for later.

The limo rolled to a stop at the end of the red carpet, and the door swung open, the cheers and noise flooding in, making Sauli’s heart beat a little faster. Adam slid out of the limo first, leaning back in with a grin on his face and his hand held out for Sauli to grab. “Ready, baby?”

Sauli wrapped his hand around Adam’s, and stepped out into the camera flashes and applause. He returned Adam’s grin and squeezed his hand. He was ready, thanks to Adam.


End file.
